Liebe mit Hindernissen
by Sonnentanz
Summary: Ich war mir so sicher, ich könnte ihr vertrauen. Wie sehr ich mich doch getäuscht habe... Ich dachte, ich hätte sie geliebt, doch das war eine Lüge... ZorroxNami
1. Prolog

Prolog: Gedanken

So, da bin ich wieder! Diesmal mit einer etwas längeren FF zu dem Pairing ZorroxNami (Na gut, länger ist gelogen... 4 oder 5 Kapitel. lol) Sie setzt ein, bevor die Strohhutpiraten versuchen wollen, Robin zu stellen und das Attentat auf den Bürgermeister von Water Seven zu verhindern, sowie die Gründe für Robins Handeln herauszufinden. Im ersten Kapitel sind es nur die Gedanken von Nami und Zorro in der "Nacht davor" lol. Na, dann hör ich jetzt auf euch weiter vollzulabern und fang endlich an:

**Liebe mit Hindernissen**

ZorroxNami-FF

**Nami's thoughts**

_‚Schon komisch! Wie schnell sich von einem Moment auf den anderen alles verändern kann… Sie war so lange in unserer Crew, es hat zwar lange gedauert, bis ich sie akzeptiert habe, aber mittlerweile ist sie für mich zu einer richtig guten Freundin geworden. Sie war außer mir die einzige Frau an Bord, mit ihr konnte ich wirklich über alles reden. Wir haben uns super verstanden. Und dann… Dann passiert so etwas. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie uns verraten würde. Sicher, sie hat Sir Crocodile auch verraten, aber das war damals doch, um uns zu helfen. Ich dachte, sie steht auf unserer Seite… Wie sehr man sich doch irren kann. Aber irgendwie kann ich nicht glauben, dass sie uns einfach so im Stich lässt. Nicht nach allem, was wir schon zusammen erlebt haben… Sie hat Ruffy zweimal das Leben gerettet. Warum sollte sie das tun, wenn sie gegen uns ist? Ich versteh das alles nicht. Sie hat die ganze Zeit über gegen uns gearbeitet. Sie ist Mitglied einer Geheimorganisation der Weltregierung. Irgendwie würde so alles einen Sinn ergeben. Aber trotzdem weigere ich mich, zu glauben, dass sie das getan hat. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum sie dann bei uns in der Crew war… Sie hat uns so oft geholfen. Was will sie eigentlich erreichen? Was ist ihr Ziel? Robin… Warum zum Teufel tust du das nur?_

Du hast Chopper und Sanji gesagt, dass du heute Nacht versuchen willst Herrn Eisberg erneut zu töten. Warum hast du uns das erzählt? Dir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass wir dann auch dort auftauchen werden, um den Bürgermeister zu beschützen und dich zur Rede zu stellen. Oder hast du darauf spekuliert, dass sie uns für die Attentäter halten, wenn sie uns am Tatort finden? Zorro hat gemeint, wir sollten das Ganze objektiv betrachten, aber wir sollten auch herausfinden, warum du das getan hast. Immerhin kennen wir den Grund für dein Handeln nicht. Ich glaube, er mochte dich… Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, glaube ich, er hat sich in dich verliebt. Ich mag dich, das kannst du mir glauben oder zumindest habe ich dich gemocht. Nachdem was passiert ist, weiß ich nicht, was ich über dich denken soll… Aber ich habe mich in Zorro verliebt und er liebt allem Anschein nach dich. Also bist du meine Rivalin! Ich weiß nicht, was Zorro grade denkt, ob er dich immer noch liebt, nach allem was passiert ist oder … Ich weiß es einfach nicht. …aber vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht wissen… Die kommende Nacht wird zeigen, auf wessen Seite du stehst, auf wessen Seite Zorro steht und sie wird mir zeigen, auf wessen Seite ich stehe und was ich glauben soll…'

**Zorro's thoughts**

_‚Robin… Nico Robin… Bevor du zu uns kamst, warst bei der Baroque Firma. Du hast für Sir Crocodile gearbeitet. Aber aus irgendeinem mir unerfindlichen Grund, hast du dich auf unsere Seite gestellt… Du hast Ruffy das Leben gerettet und wurdest Mitglied in unserer Mannschaft. Anfangs war ich dir gegenüber sehr misstrauisch. Doch mit der Zeit habe ich dich akzeptiert und sogar ziemlich gerne gehabt. Jetzt wünschte ich mir, ich wäre misstrauisch geblieben. Aber ich war es nicht. Ich fühlte mich sogar zu dir hingezogen. Ich dachte zuerst, ich würde dich lieben, doch das stimmte nicht. In Wahrheit fand ich dich nur faszinierend, weil du die Einzige aus der Crew warst, deren Vergangenheit ich nicht kannte. Ein Mädchen, das seit ihrem achten Lebensjahr 79.000.000 Berry wert ist und seit nunmehr über 20 Jahren von der Marine gesucht wird. Du musst zugeben, das ist schon ziemlich Neugier erweckend. Aber jetzt scheint es so, als hätten wir dein Geheimnis gelüftet: Du warst von Anfang an gegen uns und hast für CP9 gearbeitet. Jetzt scheint alles klar zu sein und doch… eine Frage ist noch offen: Was meinst du damit, dass du eine dunkle Seite hast, die niemand kennt? Dass diese Seite in dir uns in Gefahr bringen wird? Du hast uns doch schon längst in Gefahr gebracht. Ganz Water Seven glaubt doch, die Strohhutpiraten wären für den Anschlag auf den Bürgermeister verantwortlich. Wie willst du uns da in noch größere Gefahr bringen?_

Aber du hast einen Fehler gemacht, als du Sanji und Chopper gesagt hast, heute Nacht würde ein weiterer Mordversuch auf den Bürgermeister stattfinden. Ich schätze mal, du hast darauf spekuliert, dass wir kommen werden, um dich davon abzuhalten und die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Dann wolltest du uns die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben und verschwinden. Doch du unterschätzt uns gewaltig, meine Liebe! Wir werden dich fangen und die Wahrheit herausfinden…'


	2. Abschied

Abschied

So endlich, nach all dem Prüfungsstress bin ich dazu gekommen ein neues Kappi zu schreiben. Ist auch nicht so lang, aber ich verspreche euch dafür wird das nächste dann länger. Ok, genug gelabert: Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Liebe mit Hindernissen**

ZorroxNami-FF

Sechs Monate. Sechs Monate sind nun vergangen seit dieser einen, verhängnisvollen Nacht. Sechs Monate, seit der Nacht, in der Robin Abschied von uns genommen hat. Sechs Monate ist es her, seit wir in Eisbergs Zimmer waren und Robin uns eröffnet hat, dass sie ihren Traum erfüllen will und sie das bei uns nicht kann… Und dann ist sie gegangen. Einfach so. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als sei es erst gestern gewesen:

Flashback

Es war Abend geworden. Ruffy, Zorro, Chopper und Nami saßen auf dem Hoteldach und berieten, was im Fall Nico Robin zu tun sei:

„Also ich bin dafür, dass wir dahin gehen, ich will endlich wissen, warum Robin das getan hat.", meinte Ruffy. „Aber was ist, wenn es eine Falle ist?", wendete die orangehaarige Navigatorin ein. „Das werden wir aber nie herausfinden, wenn wir nicht hingehen.", antwortete Zorro. „Genau. Ich bin auch dafür wir gehen zu Eisberg's Haus und stellen Robin zur Rede.", bekräftigte der blaunasige Elch. „Ok, ich ergebe mich, ihr seid in der Mehrheit.", seufzte Nami. „Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache: Heute Nacht holen wir dich zurück, Nico Robin!", sagte der Kapitän. 

Die vier Mitglieder der Strohhutbande machten sich auf den Weg zu Eisberg's Haus. Nachdem sie nach vielen Umwegen (Ruffy steckte in einer Hauswand fest und Zorro hatte sich an fast jeder Kreuzung verlaufen) endlich bei dem Bürgermeister angekommen waren, war auch Robin schon da. Doch nicht nur sie, auch die anderen Mitglieder der CP9 waren anwesend.

„Robin! Da bist du ja endlich!", rief Nami. „Was wollt ihr hier? Ich dachte wir hätten alles geklärt. Ich gehöre nicht mehr zur Strohhutbande!", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige. „Wenn du uns verlassen willst, dann sag uns gefälligst warum!", entgegnete Ruffy. „Ich möchte mir meinen großen Traum erfüllen und diesen Traum werde ich mir mit Sicherheit nicht erfüllen können, wenn ich weiter bei euch bleibe. Ich will ehrlich sein: Um mein Ziel zu erreichen würde ich jedes Opfer bringen.", erwiderte die Archäologin ihrem ehemaligen Käpt'n. „Was ist denn dein großer Traum?", fragte Zorro. „Das muss ich euch nicht preis geben.", sagte Robin und drehte sich in Richtung Fenster. „Ich werde mich nicht aufhalten lassen." Mit diesen Worten öffnetet sie das Fenster und sprang hinaus. 

Flashback Ende

Und dann war sie weg. Einfach so. Weg. Sie war also wirklich gegangen. Einfach so. Das war das Ende der Strohhutbande:

Lysop war sowieso schon aus der Mannschaft ausgetreten. Robin hatte sich auch gegen die Strohhüte entschieden. Nami meinte nach diesem Abend, Robin hätte Recht: Auch sie könnte ihren Traum bei den Strohhutpiraten nicht verwirklichen. Und nachdem Nami die Mannschaft verlassen hatte, ging auch Sanji, da er ohne sie nicht in der Crew bleiben wollte. Zorro sah in Robin nach der ganzen Sache eine Verräterin und verließ die Bande ebenso. Chopper konnte es nicht ertragen, dass die Strohhutbande sich getrennt hatte und ging ebenfalls seiner Wege. Zurück blieb nur Ruffy, der als Einziger daran glaubte, dass er die ehemalige Baroque-Agentin zurückholen könnte.

Seit Robins Abschied sind nun sechs Monate vergangen. Ruffy machte sich gleich nachdem sich die Mannschaft zerschlagen hatte auf den Weg, um Robin zurückzubringen. Zum einen, weil er nicht daran glaubte, dass Robin die Strohhutbande einfach so verlassen wollte. Zum anderen, weil er hoffte, dass, wenn er Robin zurückholen würde, die anderen Mitglieder auch wiederkommen würden. Als er mit Oma Cocolo auf dem Weg zum Rocketman war, gesellte sich Sanji zu ihm, der es sich doch anders überlegt hatte. Zusammen schafften sie es, Robin zu befreien, doch die Gefahr war noch nicht gebannt: Jetzt waren die Agenten der Weltregierung hinter ihnen her und die Drei waren auf der Flucht. Doch das war nicht ihr einziges Problem. Die Flying Lamb war nicht mehr seetüchtig. Sie war ganz einfach irreparabel. Mit ihr würden sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal aus dem Dock der Galeera Company kommen. Somit saßen Ruffy, Sanji und Robin auf Water Seven fest. Zwar war die Aqua Laguna mittlerweile vorüber, doch ohne Schiff kamen sie nicht weit. Glücklicherweise hatte der ehemalige Lehrling von Tom, Cutty Framm, besser bekannt als Franky bereits mit den geklauten zwei Millionen Berry Holz für ein neues Schiff gekauft. Das Schiff bekam den Namen „Thousand Sunny". Weil Franky der Meinung ist, das neue Schiff würde ohne ihn nur leiden und er müsste auf die Crew und das Schiff aufpassen, erklärt er sich dazu bereit, die drei übrig gebliebenen Mannschaftsmitglieder begleiten und ihnen bei der Suche nach den restlichen Mitliedern zu helfen.

So stechen Ruffy, Sanji, Robin und Franky mit dem neuen Schiff in See, um die Anderen zurückzuholen.


End file.
